Dracomione
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: Que la sombra de una generación nunca afecte la luz de los hijos de ésta. Un "dracomione" en Hogwarts es probable, algo pudo quedar oculto en tre los pasillos oscuros del milenario colegio. Pero el destino escribió algo más. Rose&Scorpius.


**Pareja:** Rose & Scorpius. Siempre.

**Rated:** K

**Autora:** liRose Multicolor. Siempre.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Personajes de JKR. Sin fines de lucro. Trama completamente mía._

"**Dracomione"**

**CONSEJO: **Lean** mi Nota de Autor antes de matarme. _Respeto_ el dracomione. _Respeto_ el Ronmione. Concentrémonos en el Rose&Scorpius. _Nada lo hago por ofender._**

* * *

—Es una locura –replicó un chico de cabellos platinados, limpios y perfumados—. ¿Quién piensa eso, Rose?

La aludida reprimió la respuesta —Muchos—. En cambio, hace una mueca indescriptible en su rostro, y camina junto a él sin responder. Opina que es una locura, claro, pero eso no impide comentarios de varios ex-compañeros de la generación de sus padres; muchos deseaban una historia prohibida escondida para ellos. Locura es poco.

—Es una locura, lo se. Pero eso no evita que alguien lo piense. Son cosas de ellos –responde al fin—. Cada quien es libre—.

Rose observa de reojo que Scorpius levanta la cabeza al cielo, ella lo hace también. Nieve. Pequeños copos de nieve caen libres sobre ellos. Estornuda. Estupidez la suya de salir a Hogsmade sin un buen abrigo, gracias a Merlín que Scorpius le prestó es suyo a expensas de enfermarse él —Mientras no enfermes tú— Sonríe. Puede ser adorable su novio.

Novio. Gran palabra.

—Tienes nieve en tu gorro. Te ayudo –habla él, y ella regresa su vista a Scorpius—. Listo. No era mucha -acota—.

—Gracias –responde sonriente, aprovechando para entrelazar sus manos con sus dedos—. Eres un novio muy dulce, Scorpius. Casi me sorprende –bromeó—.

El rubio sonrió de lado, _la_ sonrisa –opina Rose. Adora esa expresión de su rostro; arrogante, egocéntrica, tan él. Perfecto.

—Yo sorprendo a todos, Rose. Incluso tu padre está sorprendido conmigo; soy así, sorprendente. Me gusta impresionar de forma natural…

La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza, negando; hace dos años una respuesta así hubiera provocado en ella una ira corrosiva contra él. Rió. Scorpius es… Scorpius, definitivamente.

—Eso te enamoró de mi ¿no?

—En realidad fue todo lo demás. Guapo. Inteligente. Bueno besando. Llenaste las características de mi chico perfecto, Scorp. Nada más. Fue suerte –replicó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Está bromeando—.

Scorpius no cambia su sonrisa; eso perturba – encanta a Rose. Él aprieta su mano.

—Que buena suerte –aseguró, para deleite de Rose—.

En medio del camino a Hogwarts se conecta por un beso. Como la primera vez. Como su primera salida al pueblo.

Beso con sabor a canela y cerveza de mantequilla. Adictivo.

Caminan un poco más, al rato; tras unas muestras de cariño. Scorpius aun aprieta su mano, firmemente pero sin ser fuerte. Curioso. Estable. Agradable.

—¿Crees que hubiera funcionado? ¿Crees que ellos…?

Rose lo mira sin saber. ¿De qué habla? En este momento ella estaba pensado en la reacción de su padre si los viera besándose de esa forma. Nada más. ¿Qué pregunta?

—Tu madre… mi padre. Ya sabes…

Ohh. Claro que sabe. Una vieja conocida de la generación de sus padres habló de ello en tres escobas, comenzando por un "Granger y Malfoy debieron quedar juntos. Una historia de amor perfecta. Violando cientos de normas" terminando, señalándolos a ellos con un "Ustedes deben ser el dracomione frustrado de nuestra generación. Que lindo" Vieja loca.

—¿Cómo saberlo? No lo se… Es decir, no hubiera sido algo fácil. Cientos de complicaciones ¿verdad?

—Nosotros las tuvimos. Tu familia. La mía. Hogwarts entero –replicó él—. Y aquí estamos. Juntos –levanta, el par de manos que los conecta—.

Rose frunce su ceño. ¿Hubiera funcionado?

—Enamorados si hubiera funcionado. Con el corazón todo es posible. Lo nuestro funciona es por eso –aseguró ella, logrando que él asintiera—. ¿Te los estas imaginando?

Scorpius afirma.

—Es extraño. Pero no logro imaginarlos conectados, como tú y yo –Rose sonríe—. Quizás porque opino que mi madre es la única mujer para mi padre. Perfecta. Sin ofender, claro; tu madre es…

—No hay ofensa, Scorp. Yo tampoco puedo imaginarme a mis padres separados, cada uno con su pareja… Mi padre _es_ el hombre para mi madre; con cientos de defectos, sí. Pero solo de ella. Es extraño imaginarlo ¿verdad?.

—Asi es. Muy extraño. Y todo por culpa de _esa_ mujer… ¿Cómo se llamaba? –interrogó—.

—No recuerdo. Es una mujer horrible. En fin. No importa. ¿Hubiera funcionado?

—Quizás no…

—O quizás si…

—¿Cómo? Dime, ¿cómo hubiera sido posible?

Rose se detiene frente a él. La diferencia de tamaño es considerable, sin embargo, no evita que la pelirroja se levante casi en puntillas para alcanzar los labios carmín de su novio.

—Enamorados. Si su destino hubiera sido estar juntos… simplemente pasaría. Ese "dracomione" –ríe con el nombre—, concretado estaría. Pero no nos concierne enfrentarnos a ello. Fue lo que tuvo que ser. Quizás si, Quizás no. No sabremos—.

—Nunca sabremos que pasó en aquellos oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts durante la generación de nuestros padres. Si algo pasó, o algo debió pasar… se quedó allí. Cada uno en su vida –sonríe—.

—Exacto. Además… -inicia la caminata un poco más juntos–, si algo pasó (cosa que dudo) sería de un momento y ya. Enfrentar lo prohibido. Jugar. Aunque no quiero pensar en ello; tu padre, mi madre. Amo y respeto a mi padre así, junto a mi madre, como el amor de su vida.

Scorpius la abraza, besando su cabello.

—Además… -acotó él—, todos tenemos un pasado ¿verdad? Importa el presente, y el futuro que se vendrá. Nada más –Rose suspira derrepente pensando algo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Y si nosotros somos…?

Están a metros de la entrada de Hogwarts, la nieve comienza a incrementar, y el frío los asecha. Pero Scorpius se detiene, deteniéndola a ella. Alza su rostro entre sus manos, y la mira a los ojos y Rose ve amor en ellos. Puro. Gran amor.

—Si somos el "dracomione" de nuestra generación, lo viviremos al máximo. No pienso perder esta felicidad por una sombra que probablemente no esté asechándonos, Rose. Te amo. Es lo único que puedo asegurarte; te quiero a ti. Y por Merlín, que yo sea el amor de tu vida.

Rose se deja besar. Sus palabras logran matar una semillita de duda plantada (sin saber)por esa maléfica mujer.

—También te amo.

—Lo se –replicó él—.

Una sonora carcajada escapa de la boca de Rose. Scorpius la mira extrañado, seguramente opina que sus palabras no eran tan graciosas. Reprime su risa, y habló.

—Si algunos apoyan el "_dracomione_"… tienen que existir personas que apoyen la relación de mis padres ¿verdad?

Scorpius asintió. —Es probable—, articuló.

—¿Cómo lo llamarán? –el rubio no entendió—. ¿_Ronmione_?

Ahora la carcajada escapa de Scorpius. Ambos están riendo.

—Deberíamos entrar –apremió Scorpius—. ¿Cómo llamarán la relación de mis padres? –se pregunta, y Rose no duda en reír; varios nombres se le ocurren de un juego de palabras—.

***-*-***

_**N/A: ¡¡No me maten!! Respeto el dracomione, lo juro. Solo opino que para sus hijos saber de una (probable) historia entre sus padres puede ser perturbador. Es decir, si viven una familia feliz en sus hogares, donde parece reinar el amor… ¿ustedes se imaginan a su madre o a su padre con alguien más? Quizás sea nuestro miedo a perder nuestra familia (así como está), lo que nos prohíbe siquiera considerarlo. Respecto al "dracomione"… pudo ser probable. Un poco de amor-odio oculta en los pasillos de Hogwarts; pero el destino (JKR) les escribió otra suerte, y me conformo con ella. Cada uno es libre de opinar ¿verdad? Aquí no quiero debatir sobre esa pareja, solo quiero que veamos a Rose y Scorpius como pareja, una pareja que hace la diferencia, quizás. Lejos estan de las sobras de sus padres. Espero no haber ofendido a nadie; de hacerlo, perdonad. **_

_**Son libres de dejar reviews. Gracias por ellos (si dejan) Gracias por las alertas (si las habrá) Gracias por leer. Besos.**_

_**Respetemos el Ronmione. Respetemos el dracomione. **_


End file.
